Repentance
by Alois-sama
Summary: OS. Intégration Jake de Devour. Le récit résumé d'une erreur de Dean dans son passé, narré à sa première personne dans un petit compte rendu sentimental. Univrers Alternatif.


**Péché du passé**

_Point de vue de Dean_

Without love, it cannot be seen…

Un cœur mal loti peut-il demander des grâces pour le rachat d'un péché aussi accablant que la jalousie, pour se sentir apaisé et non tributaire de la charge des tentations ? Que puisse je espérer dans ce mal être, devant ma responsabilité d'avoir été destructeur de l'Humanité ? Aimer, s'apprivoiser dans l'Amour, je pensais le connaître, le sentir dans ma chair chaque seconde où les battements de mon cœur désirait le regard de l'être présument aimer dans une partie de mon esprit. Après tant de femmes étant passé sur mon corps, y avoir goûté, l'avoir savouré pendant quelques heures pour un lendemain terne, je demeurais incapable de faire savoir mes sentiments pour un seul être, le Martyr de l'Humanité.

La disgrâce d'un Pilier est de maintenir le monde en acceptant maintes souffrances de personnes inconnus, d'une multitude de populations, d'univers différents et parallèles sans qu'aucune reconnaissance véritable ne soit mit en place Satan, tel qu'il soit, perché sur son Trône, bien décidé à commettre la victoire de nous tuer. Parmi eux se trouvent des maudits.

Le Pilier de l'Humanité, œuvre des ténèbres, cœur des hommes, à la fois ange psychologique et démons d'espèce, sont la pair de l'Amour le besoin d'être deux pour façonner un monde unique, pour atteindre l'ascension à la Terre Dorée où le bonheur éternel, muni de diverses illusions se déversent dans ce champ d'or rempli de papillons.

Deux hommes. Le premier, mon sauveur, le plus damné d'entre tous, Jason, incarne la domination, la violence et la détermination de l'Humanité. Mais dévoile aussi tous les sacrifices à réaliser pour parfois un être, symbole d'illumination d'une existence ou la perdition de l'âme dans des ténèbres profondes. Le second, Jake, le sauveur de mon sauveur, une naissance imprévue commanditée et manipulée jusqu'à son désir de s'en séparer, incarne la sensibilité, la soumission, la souffrance, l'émotion de l'Humanité. Il dévoile la fragilité des pauvres créatures, même immortelles que nous sommes, que chercher la domination peut parfois nous perdre et même qu'être trop soumis pour laisser pénétrer des douleurs indolores.

Si je devais considérer ma place avec eux, mon amitié naissante pour celui m'ayant retiré un sauveur d'enfance ayant tracé sa route sans se retourner, ce serait celui d'un traître…

Par le passé, l'incompréhension d'une émotion douloureuse devant le désir ardu de Jason de ne pas se priver de son amour inconditionnel pour son Jacky, pour en savoir davantage sur la situation en tournant le dos à tous, j'ai pactisé avec un Dieu-Démon. A l'instant même où Jason trahissait son pacte avec Jake, s'autorisant un baiser de trahison, le baiser de trop. Plus tard, la mort les emportera tous les deux, à deux reprises, entraînant avec elle la guerre.

Par deux fois, le chaos régnera, par ma faute, par égoïsme. Mon esprit avait voulu être possessif envers un être obligé d'être solitaire pour pouvoir survivre. Mon cœur avait oublié la noblesse démoniaque dont il était originaire, Jason Teague, l'un des enfants issus d'une progéniture de Satan, Prétendant à un Trône, presque conditionné pour devenir une figure démoniaque…et il l'avait refusé pour amour de ses prochains, acte incompréhensible pour les personnes autour de lui, devenant haï, écarté des autres, maltraité par son père adoptif, malmené par un gouffre moral de douleur l'ayant rendu toujours plus fort. Lui-même était un traître et ne pourrait jamais espérer revoir son foyer, signe de mauvais souvenirs et d'une enfance malheureuse où sa parole ne valait rien, où son existence était celle d'un pion.

Cette possession obligea mon cœur à fermer les yeux sur le ressenti du demi-frère sensible à une même malédiction d'existence. Il était né pour prétendre au Titre, tuer Jason, s'emparer de l'univers entier dans le sang…mais s'était tourné vers l'Humanité, avait ouvert son cœur, voulait blanchir les âmes d'autres désirs, réveiller le monde démon de ses principes douteux. Cet acte lui valu d'être l'être le plus recherché au monde pour être corrompu ou tué. Ainsi, en mourant, l'engrenage prendrait une tournure de guerre inter-temporelle et sonnerait la fin de tout espoir, causant aussi la destruction du dominateur de l'autre côté, remplissant le contrat.

J'ai été stupide, dévêtu de toute logique, tellement obnubilé par la compréhension de l'amour ressenti par Jason. Corrompu par l'ennemi, peu avant, il s'était emparé de mon corps, l'avait goûté sans mon avis, dévoré par une personnalité démoniaque tellement enfouie que je n'avais plus reconnu la personne m'ayant accueilli dans ses bras libérateurs. J'ai aimé ce qu'il a fait quelque part, cela signifiait qu'il appréhendait mes sentiments non-dits, avait senti dans mes pensées la confusion qu'il m'apportait. Mais je n'étais plus seul dans ma tête…

Une autre partie de mon cœur a souhaité sa mort, une mort rapide, sincère, désirant blesser Jake au cœur pour qu'il ne puisse plus rester debout. Abandonnant mon propre frangin aux mains de Jake, cette partie s'est nourrit de ma lâcheté…et quand Sam m'est revenu en apprenant la même souffrance, dans le silence de mon âme, j'ai désiré sa mort à lui aussi, empreint à une haine impossible à décrire en apprenant qu'un autre avait touché de manière malsaine mon frère. Ce que j'avais renié au plus profond de mon être à son égard ne pu l'arrêter, j'étais nourri par le pouvoir des ténèbres. Aucun remord ne fut exprimé.

A cause de cela, à cause de ces évènements et mon cœur détestable, de l'acceptation sans vergogne des tentations, je tombais dans le vice contradictoire d'un Pilier. De Lumière, mon cœur, mon esprit et mes actes n'ont provoqué que des ténèbres, faisant acte de Jugement dans un procès où les accusés n'avaient pas le droit de parole, privés de témoins, avec une condamnation préétablit. A cause de cela, cette guerre inter-temporelle eut lieu, ayant la hantise du visage désespéré de Jake devant le sacrifice de Jason pour nous sauver, où mon frère cadet, dans une tentative perdue d'avance, rassurera pendant des mois avant de le voir mourir tandis qu'il espérait fuir avec lui. Il est mort à cause de moi…

A cause de cela, enfin…Dean démoniaque est né, est sortit de l'ombre définitivement et a fait clairement savoir ses désirs de domination. Le fait qu'il porte mon prénom est surtout lié au fait que nous partageons les mêmes souvenirs, mais il n'a plus rien de ma personnalité, ayant tout le comportement des démons détestables que j'ai chassé durant toute ma vie. Je ne suis qu'une sorte de vassal temporaire pour lui, puisque ma mort serait un moyen utile pour ce nouvel être interne, tel un embryon s'étant nourri de mes ténèbres pendant quelques années pour se nourrir, grandir et évoluer, d'avoir un corps et une possibilité d' indépendance. Et je ne pourrais strictement rien y faire.

Nul prière ou demande de rachat de ma mort ne pourra remplacer le sang que j'ai versé indirectement, les cœurs que j'ai brisé et la destruction de la lumière que j'ai causé. C'est dans un miracle que cette Lumière s'est renversée en moi, et les Ténèbres s'y engouffrent en me souvenant de chaque seconde de cette période. Nul verre d'alcool ne me fera oublier la Personnalité Ténébreuse dans mon cœur. En souhait le Martyr de l'Humanité, je suis devenu le Pécheur de l'Humanité, évènement rappelé souvent. Ce Martyr m'a pardonné, m'a emplit de son Amour une nouvelle fois dans mes ténèbres…mais je ne m'en sens plus digne.


End file.
